


The End of a Day

by NebIbonek2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A Kiss, F/F, Fluff, Wholesome, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebIbonek2000/pseuds/NebIbonek2000
Summary: Lin's some-what average day after work.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	The End of a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing things like "write your fic, even if it's 57 words" so here we are. I'm literally writing this as I go. No plans. No think. Just write.  
> I'm not rereading this for spelling or grammar mistakes. It izzz what it izzz.

After filing the last bit of paperwork, Chief Beifong does a quick sweep of the floor before locking up and leaving. As she is leaving she debates dropping by to say goodnight to the night shift. One one hand, if they don't know she's left, they'll still be on alert for a couple hours, thinking at anytime she could drop by. But if they know she's gone, they won't try and contact her if something minor happens.

The metal bender recalls the time she was in her office at midnight when an officer disturb her to tell her the coffee machine broke. After that night they didn't disturb her for a couple weeks.

The chief decided to just leave, and let their own mind illusions keep them working.

As usual, she is out by 9pm, which gives her a couple hours to relax before going to bed. Rarely does she finish paperwork before 5pm, and all too often the paperwork will pile up and she'll be there till 2am; however, with being Chief for so long, Lin found that 9pm was a good balance between the two.

The metal bender gets into her car and takes a deep breath. Her stomach growls: she needs to eat.

Lin knows that Kya will be home and they'll talk about their days. Looking forward to seeing her wife, Lin starts the car and drives home.

She always tried to charge up her route home. Being Chief, you can never be too careful. She parks up and uses her bending to catapult herself to the top floor. 

When she opens her apartment door, Kya is sitting on a chair, doodling on some paper, but she looks up as Lin enters,  
"Welcome back!"   
"Mhmm" Lin acknowledges with a nod as she makes her way into the apartment.  
Kya knows that Lin's days are usually long and tiring. Kya herself has days like that at the healing hut. 

Kya assess Lin's movements as she makes her way into the apartment, and towards their room to take off her uniform. Lin can feel Kya's eyes on her,  
"I'm not hurt" Lin responds to her unasked question.  
Kya, whose heard this response all too often, rolls her eyes and gets up off the chair,  
"I'm the healer, I get to determine that."

They both end up in the bedroom when Lin bends her armor off, the iconic /clink/ as it hits the group.

Even tho Kya is married to this beautiful woman, seeing Lin's muscular arms that stick out from her white tank is a sight that never gets old.

The metal bender outs her arms out horizontally and does a slow 360° turn. As she finishes turning, she gestures at herself and says "See? No bruises."

Kya, satisfied with what she's seen (for now 😉), is relied her wife isn't hurt. Kya goes in for a hug, as Lin's arms are still in the air. As them embrace, Kya whispers "good" into her ear. Before heading back into the kitchen to eat a late dinner, the two share a kiss, filled with happiness to be in each other's arms. 

Kya head to the kitchen to warm up some leftovers, meanwhile, Lin sets the table. The two work in harmony, dancing around the kitchen as they're both grabbing utensils and completing their tasks. 

As Kya is finishing up dinner, Lin walks into the living room and see the doodle Kya was drawing. It was a drawing from when they went to the fire nation together last year. They stayed in Fire Lord Izumi's palace, and the view from their room was absolutely beautiful. Lin recognize the iconic tree that towered over the pond, and the pathways that Intertwined in the gardens. 

Kya noticed Lin looking at her drawing, as she brought the food to the table she commented "That was such a nice trip! So peaceful!"  
"It sure was," Lin turned around and placed the drawing up against an ornament. As they sit down across form each other, they both look at the drawing.  
Kya is the first to speak,  
"I was thinking fondly over the memory today and decided to see if I could recreate it as a drawing."  
Lin turns to Kya, "You captured it perfectly." The two smile at each other and Lin holds her hands out across the table, Kya, more than willingly, accepts them.   
"I love you" Lin says, her eyes so deeply focused on Kya.  
"I know," Kya chuckles in response before looking at Lin just as deeply, "I love you too."

A growling of Lin's stomach interrupts their deep focus. The two sit back in their chairs, eating dinner. As they eat they take turns talking about their days -letting out any frustrations and talking about the good things that have happened- before clearing the table and spending a few hours together before bed.


End file.
